The Christmas Pageant
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: No, it's not about Lola, though she has an involvement in the program. This is about Lincoln being cast on a Christmas play, alongside an old flame. Hijinks will ensue for Lincoln for his wonderful Christmas time.
1. Cycle 1

**_Apologies for not releasing this in time for Christmas. But I got so busy starting from Christmas Eve that I don't have time to finish this immediately. Add to that is a sudden sickness and slight fatigue that hindered me from accomplishing it on time. So, hope you can find this well._**

 ** _Originally, this was going to be an "It's a Wonderful Life" storyline that I pended for writing. However, I realized that it was one of the most overused tropes in writing and mainstream media that I opt to use it next time. In addition, I had a lot of emotional stories at hand; thus, I don't want to get too redundant in tugging the heartstrings._**

 ** _So for this story, I am going to do it in a non-chronological arrangement as a holiday offering for you all. Hope you enjoy it._**

 ** _And hope you all have a wonderful Christmas! Love, peace and prosperity be to you all._**

* * *

 **VI. THE BREAKDOWN (Partially)**

On the night of 24th of December, Lincoln is cowering in the school bathroom's cubicle. His hands shake in trepidation. His whole body trembles from a recent occurrence that he faced. His teeth chatter haphazardly, giving the illusion that he is shivering. His legs are curled on the lid of the toilet as he rocks his body back and forth. And his old-fashioned costume (consisting of a brown coat, suit and tie, and hat) makes him sweat profusely. One thing is on Lincoln's mind as of this moment: if he can perform.

Lincoln then shares his thoughts to the readers, " _You must be wondering why a boy like me dressed in an old-timey outfit is hiding in the bathroom like a coward? Well it didn't come from a long way. But boy, it's sure felt a long one. There are worse things you could do. But realizing your sisters and your girlfriend perform with a particular someone, that something is worse. Well, I don't want keep you waiting. So let me tell you what happened._ "

* * *

 **II. THE ANNOUNCEMENT**

It is Friday, 2nd of December, and Ms. Johnson is heading the announcement to the 5th grade students.

"Okay 5th grade batch of 2016, a special announcement for you about this upcoming Christmas eve presentation," the 5th grade homeroom teacher broadcasts to the 5th graders in the school auditorium, "As a big favor from the principal, we are privileged to have homeroom teacher Mr. Harris, who won a special theater award this year. And he will be supervising our Christmas pageant this year."

As 5th graders, applaud, Clyde comments, "Man, Mr. Harris sure lucky this year."

"Tell me about it," Lincoln replies, "I saw his Davy Crockett play this year, and it was amazing. I wonder what he will do this year."

They go back to Ms. Johson's announcement: "Okay, as a special surprise, well kinda, I will also like to announce that the entire 5th grade batch shall headline our Christmas Eve presentation of 'It's A Wonderful Life'." The students frown at this news, but Lincoln and Clyde react the opposite.

"Linc, did you hear that?!" Clyde overjoys, "We're gonna do a presentation of 'It's a Wonderful Life'! That is a wonderful source material!"

"I know right!" Lincoln reacts cheerily, "I wonder if there turn it into a musical or not. Either way, let's just hope I don't get a role for this."

Hearing the students scowl over their involvement for a play, Ms. Johnson emphasizes, "Now, I know you are all upset. But as a way to motivate you, I will have you all get exempted from all your final exams, if the play will become successful."

With that condition, the students holler in delight.

Ms. Johnson then proceeds with the rest of the announcements, "Okay, I hope you kids do your best in this. With that, I will also announce the cast of 'It's A Wonderful Life'. Now, I based this all on your recitation and speech presentations, so don't be surprised if your named is called. As Clarence, we have Clyde McBride."

As Clyde hears his name, he gets excited. "Wow, never thought I would play an angel."

"Next, as Mr. Potter, we have Rusty Spokes to play the part."

"What?! I'm gonna play Harry Potter?" Rusty reacts with childlike enthusiasm.

"No, dear Rusty. Mr. Potter, the evil banker," Ms. Johnson clarifies.

"Oh, bum. Thought I was gonna play the Boy Who Lived," the freckled 5th grader replies.

Then Lincoln's teacher proceeds, "Okay, we're down with the two leads. As Mary Bailey, we got Cristina."

As Cristina's name is announced, she receives a round of applause from her classmates. She gets flattered by the response that she thanks everyone surrounding her.

"And now, for our main lead, as George Bailey, we have…Lincoln Loud."

As Ms. Johnson pronounces Lincoln's name for the lead role, everyone is at shock, including the Loud kid himself that he stands up and utters in puzzlement, "What?! I…I…I…can't…I mean I would but…!"

"Then it's settled then," Ms. John continues. "The list of the rest of the cast and crew is posted outside. We shall start rehearsals this coming Monday. We have the sets prepared. We'll just need to perfect it all. So, I am expecting 100% effort from all. Hope that's clear."

And with that, the 5th grade assembly ends. While the rest of the 5th grade students have mixed reactions of their participation in the Christmas Eve pageant, Lincoln is baffled at his lead role status.

"Come on Linc, there's nothing wrong or difficult on playing George Bailey," Clyde assures, "It's just playing a good guy, only he ended up in bad luck."

"It's not playing George Bailey I'm having a problem with," Lincoln clarifies, "I can deal with that, even if I don't want to. And I'm not even the performing type!"

"Then what is the problem, Linc?"

"Clyde, this is a play where I have to act as Cristina's husband."

"Oh…I thought you got over Cristina?"

"I did. But I don't know if we're still okay with each other."

"Well, she transferred to the other class for months. I don't think she will bring it up to your act."

"I don't know Clyde. It's just a big problem."

"Don't worry about it Linc. Just act professionally about it. That's what actors need to do to get their work done."

"I know, but there's something bigger than that." Lincoln then recalls a special he had with his special one.

* * *

 **I. THE LOVE EXPECTEDLY**

Ronnie Anne opens her locker to see a note was dropped. She picks it up and reads it as it says, "Let Us Meet at the Roof Gardens". Knowing who it came from, she goes upstairs regardless but takes an unorthodox route.

Meanwhile, Lincoln is waiting for Ronnie Anne at the botanical gardens at the rooftop. Since the venue is one of their usual hangout spots, the 11-year-old thinks it is a suitable spot to propose to her something. He is in a corny suit and tie, and holding a bouquet of daisies. He gets everything planned, including spouting his cheesy lines. Then suddenly, he gets tackled above by none other than Ronnie Anne.

"Ha! You think you can get me with your cutesiness? Ha!" Ronnie Anne sneers as she steps away from landing to Lincoln.

"Aww…I think you stepped on my spleen," Lincoln heeds from being stepped on by Ronnie Anne.

"Ohh, sorry. What's with the outfit?"

"What? You think it's ridiculous?"

"Nahh, it looks stupidly cute on you," Ronnie Anne says this with a pinch to his face, making Lincoln smile.

"So…Ronnie Anne…since we have been dating for eight months, I was thinking if I can take you to our Christmas Eve party."

"As your girlfriend?"

"As a friend. My family really wants to meet you."

"Then you will have to introduce me to each of your sisters?"

"Why not?"

Ronnie Anne grumbles at this prospect, but Lincoln tries to lighten her up.

"Hey, how about this? We go to the party, and then we do something different that night." Lincoln then pulls out a box, containing a pair of ice skates for his precious girlfriend.

Ronnie Anne is simply satisfied at this sight, rather than exaggeratingly flattered at the surprise. "You really wanna try ice skating?"

"I will try my best," Lincoln replies with a nervous smile.

"Thanks anyway for the skates," Ronnie Anne shares her gratitude. "Where's your skates?"

"Have it back home. Have to do a lot of favors for my sisters just to get those skates in the first place."

Hearing the stakes that Lincoln had been through impresses Ronnie Anne that nudges him on the chest as a way of thanking. "So, after midnight on the frozen lake?"

"After midnight on the frozen lake," Lincoln promises as they gaze each other in the eyes.

"We better get back now," Ronnie says, "And you better take that suit off."

"I have to use this for my speech presentation later."

"You didn't told me so." And with that, the two return to their respective classrooms.


	2. Cycle 2

**VI. THE BREAKDOWN (Partially)**

Lincoln is still moping in the cubicle about the events that transpired. He never wishes it would go this way. But let us just say he has too many great expectations that they have to be trampled by bad realities.

Suddenly, Clyde knocks on the door. "Lincoln, Lincoln buddy, you're okay?"

Lincoln is still sobbing.

But hearing that, Clyde encourages him, "Lincoln, everyone has their bad moments, even in Christmas."

"Really Clyde?" Lincoln replies, "I don't know if I can deal with the bad luck on the performance tonight."

Just as that moment, the stage manager calls out to Clyde with urgency, "McBride, we need Loud know onstage. Bring him now!"

"Just a second," Clyde tells the manager. "Lincoln, we have to get onstage now!"

"What's the use, Clyde, if I will just be more embarrassed?"

"Lincoln, this might sound crazy. But how about this? You can tell me what happened. And probably you might loosen yourself? How about that buddy?"

After Clyde suggests that, Lincoln takes a deep sigh if he can take that option, even if it means recalling the series of awkward moments.

"Come on buddy…"

With that, Lincoln responds, "Okay, it all started with my sisters."

* * *

 **III. THE ANNOUNCEMENT**

Lincoln gladly announces to his sisters that he has a part on this year's Christmas play. Happy are so are their feelings.

"Oh my gosh, Lincoln! You landed the lead in the Christmas play?" Lori exclaims, to which Lincoln shrugs. "Oh my. You wouldn't believe how much this is great news to us!"

"Yeah bro!" Luna adds, "We just can't believe you got this moment."

"But guys, you know I'm not the acting type," Lincoln replies. "So it ain't much of a big deal."

"Oh, it's a big deal alright," Lynn emphasizes. "So who are you playing?"

"Wait, are you gonna do _A Christmas Story_? The one with the three ghosts?" Lola asks. "Wait, that's the other one."

"No, it's just _It's a Wonderful Life_ ," Lincoln answers hesitantly from so much hype from his sisters.

Lucy then appears him from behind. " _It's a Wonderful Life_? I heard it's a ghost story."

"I heard it's a love story," Lola shares.

"I heard it's a wonderful life story," Leni brings up, which just baffles the siblings.

"Okay guys, those things are remotely from what _It's a Wonderful Life_ is," Lincoln corrects them.

"But who's with you in the play?" Lori asks.

"Why you ask?" Lincoln finds himself troubled from his sisters' intrusions. "You

Lisa then defends, "Trust us. Combined with my theater knowledge and their creative competencies, we are clarified to share about theater and mind about your sudden theater commitments."

"That doesn't make sense," Lincoln emphasizes.

"Just to inform, I serve part-time as a technical manager for some theater productions. So credentials there," Lisa justifies, which made Lincoln palm his face. She then tells the group, "Also I receive initial information that Lincoln will play George Bailey, the lead. And his female costar will be…Cristina."

Just as the girls hear that name again, they groan since they still hold support to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

"Wait, is that the girl who ditched Lincoln?" Leni asks.

"More like she's Lincoln's ex," Lola answers.

"She's not," Lincoln corrects.

"Why her? Why she has to be inserted in many things with Lincoln?" Lynn grunts.

"Not really," Lincoln says.

"Hush Lincoln! We will help you get through with this," Lori assures.

"Help through what?"

"Help through your performance, bro," Luna answers.

"We need to make it outstanding, fresh, dramatic," Lola expounds.

"And of course, not the type where easy girls can fall for you," Lori clarifies.

Lana then jumps and assures, "We'll make sure of that."

"Guys, can you please let this moment slide on my own way, please?" Lincoln pleads.

* * *

 **V. THE FOUL PLAY (Part 1)**

But that does not come to fruition as during the performance, Lincoln's sisters keep coaching him.

"Lincoln, act invested," Lori mouths to him, as he goes through the scene when George Bailey tries to stop Mr. Gower, played by an obviously nervous Zack, from accidentally adding poison to the order.

But Lincoln keeps his focus on the script, even as his sisters give exaggerated instructions to him. He says his lines in a slightly unconvincing tone: " _Just look and see what you did. Look at the bottle you took the powder from. It's poison! I tell you, it's poison! I know you feel bad... and..._ "

"Act invested, big brother!" Lola screams to him.

Lincoln dodges her comments literally. But he keeps his composure.

However, the intrusion would not stop, as it comes to effect as well in the famous moon scene.

" _What is it you want, Mary? What do you want? You want the moon?_ " Lincoln says George's lines. " _Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey, that's a pretty good idea. I'll give you the moon, Mary._ "

"Then, that must be a luna-tic move," Luan reacts. "Hehe. Get it?"

Obviously, Luna reacts back, "Are you mocking me girl?"

But back to the play, Cristina as Mary says her lines, " _I'll take it. And then what?_ "

Lincoln is about to hold her hands, but a shockwave gets triggered from his red turtleneck. Then, his body collapses from the shock.

Cristina then rushes to her costar and assists him. "Lincoln, are you okay?"

As she gets him up, Lincoln stays in character and improvises a line, "It is just…it give me goose bumps, just to know you want the moon."

After that scene, it leads to an intermission, which gives Lincoln time to check what caused his wardrobe problem. He takes it off and sees it from inside out to see wiring on the fabric.

"Lincoln, are you still good?" Clyde asks hm.

"Well, at least it is not catastrophic," Lincoln assures.

"Don't tell me it's your sisters."

Lincoln then takes off the wiring, only to see a tape labeled "Manufactured by Lisa", which confirms his claim. "Yep, all so."

"Man, I have never seen them this too apprehensive of you."

"I know. Hope this is the last of them." But that assurance wears off as the play goes on.

* * *

 **IV. THE BIG GULP**

Rehearsals go on for the Royal Woods Elementary production of _It's a Wonderful Life_. On first day of rehearsals, Mrs. Johnson hands the script to each of the cast and crew. "Now boys and girls, remember this day because this day, you'll be holding responsibility to giving life to the roles that make up for one of the best movies ever made," she enunciates, "Now I hope you are all ready for this."

"Which is why we are here!" Lori announces to her, as she and the rest of her sisters arrive in the auditorium, escorting a clearly nervous Lincoln.

Mrs. Johnson then confronts her, "Oh Lori, I'm so glad we have you. And also Lisa too. But for you, we already have a creative crew here. They're working for the stage décor." The homeroom teacher then points to her students, who are still cutting out shapes and letters from printed colored paper.

"That's literally half the progress," Lori boasts. "We just have the creative hands for that." At the snap of her finger, the rest of the sisters in formation take over the stage work and set up the décor for the kids quickly, as if they are the kids from _A Charlie Brown Christmas_. The result is a tact winter setup.

Mrs. Johnson is nevertheless impressed. "Wow, that's something…"

"So, what do you think?"

Given how much she is overwhelmed, Mrs. Johnson gives a hint that she will recruit them.

"Why do I feel this will not go well?" Lincoln ponders to himself.

Exactly that is what happens as while the sisters also do the production aesthetics, they also intrude Lincoln's rehearsals, most especially his scenes with Cristina.


End file.
